metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdmiralSakai
Welcome to Wikitroid! AdmiralSakai, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Bugs Hey, have you not read the previews for the game? Just wondering, because most of them described the bugs. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No, actually I have not. Either way though, said previews should probably be cited in the articles.AdmiralSakai 20:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Itallics Please remember to add itallics to game names in articles. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Lavalife "This category lists creatures that dwell in lava, or live in superheated areas." Please read before you go on. All of the creatures you have removed from the category live in superheated areas. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 16:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I thought ChozoBoy said that we were changing it....--AdmiralSakai 17:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It hasn't been confirmed that we'll go throught with it. He agrees to seperate, but the discussion isn't finished. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Transcluding templates When you transclude templates using the , you don't need to include the Template: prefix, as it's implied that the template being transcluded is in the Template namespace. The namespace prefix only needs to be included if you're transcluding a page that's not in the Template namespace. Also, you should try to put templates on their own line to make the source code of the article look neater, although this shouldn't be done for inline templates (which are made to be "inline" with the text). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Web code is not by strong point...--AdmiralSakai 11:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanon wiki I dunno... It seems like I could be lost there... I don't know anymore. Nexus11 01:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Metroids The description says that, "This category is for articles '''related' to Metroids."'' It doesn't mean that something has to be a metroid to be in the category. It just has to have something to do with metroids or have their DNA in them. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 02:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Woops. Fixed.--AdmiralSakai 02:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit summary checker You seem to be yelling in a lot of edit summaries that the editor is telling you you haven't entered one. You can make it stop by going to your preferences and changing it in the section Editing. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: "green properties?" summary (see US 4 history) Yes, Green propeties. To have color is a scientific property meaning to reflect a certain wavelenth of light. For instance, a red substance used for paints is specifically used because it absorbs all wavelengths of light energy in the exclusion of red, which it reflects. However, I do agree that my wording possessed a strange grammar. And thank you for fixing that ;). The everyday [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it because it sounded awkward, not because I thought it was wrong.--AdmiralSakai 22:35, November 10, 2010 (UTC) As I said, it was strange grammar. Thanks for the fix. The everyday [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to be a Patroller? Hello AdmiralSakai. Since you've been a good editor for almost a year now, I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming a RecentChanges Patroller here on Wikitroid. If you are, just file a request, and I'd be happy to grant you the patroller userright. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now a patroller! You have been granted the patroller and rollbacker userrights, and you can now participate in recent changes patrolling on Wikitroid. Remember to review the patrolling directions here and here. Currently, there are no edits to patrol, but remember to keep an eye out for them! Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bot Job. Sure. I'll run it once I have the time to work out the command I'll have to feed it to make it do that. :P (It'll happen in the next four hours) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) The bot finished its run; a total of 5 pages were changed. If you spot an error it made, report it to me. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. If I had known there were only five pages, I would have just done it myself.--AdmiralSakai 15:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello AdmiralSakai, nice to meet you. I just dropped by to tell you that something's wrong with the MB page. When I save my edits it runs out of memory, causing the excess spacing. At first I thought it was my computer, but now I'm not so sure. Please message me when you get the chance, and again, nice talking to you. PhantomHeartless5 21:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. That explains a great deal. Does this only occur when you are editing the MB page? If so, I would take the problem to User:FastLizard4 or one of the other adminstrators. I am merely a patroller, and not at all qualified to repair glitches of that nature.--AdmiralSakai 23:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... I'm relatively new here, but I would like to report that someone is making quite a few speedy deletion templates on certain pages, like the Wave Beam and Pincher Fly pages. I don't know who the admins are here yet, but I've seen you do many things, so I'd just like to report this to you. Serrix 00:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I am actually the one who caused this debacle. I mistakenly placed a speedy deletion template WITHIN another templated used by nearly every template on the site. I am still in the process of cleaning it up.--AdmiralSakai 01:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah... so no problems then? I assume you've fixed them. Well, alright then. Good job. <:) Serrix 15:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) It has been resolved.--AdmiralSakai 15:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) UMS solutions Please see what I said here and also are you able to check the coding of MP2 for the file name of UMS 12? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Large-Scale Correction Job complete. As always, report any errors to me. For reference, the command used to start the bot was: python replace.py -pt:0 -namespace:0 -start -regex '(Post) Traumatic Stress Disorder' '\1traumatic stress disorder' -nocase (I'll need this if for some reason the bot has made a mistake). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Pagemove warring warning Note: This warning applies both to you and User:RoyboyX. I've noticed that you seem to have gotten into a pagemove war recently, as obviated by the . Although the war isn't restricted to any given page, it is a form of edit warring nonetheless. Thus, you are hereby warned that: #Any page move made by you without a '''good reason' for the move left in the reason box on the pagemove/rename page form will result in a block for edit warring. #Furthermore, any reverting of a page move done for any reason except for reasons of undoing obvious vandalism without discussion supporting the revert will result in a block for edit warring. A link to where this discussion, with an obvious consensus, has taken place must be included in the reason for the page move revert. As per standard procedure, the initial block for edit warring will be 24 hours, followed by three days for subsequent edit warring, and increasing at the blocking administrator's discretion beyond that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) "No, through the duration of the relevant RfC, those pages, or at least their names shouldn't be tampered with for any reason. That's standard procedure." Piratehunter said that. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 23:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Where, exactly? That quote cannot be found on the RfC or ''PirateHunter's talk page. I should like to add that you were perfectly willing to tamper with the Alimbic Lore page dispite your knowledge of this procedure... ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :First off, through the duration of the relevant RfC, those pages, or at least their names shouldn't be tampered with for any reason. That's standard procedure. So there you go mister "I'm innocent". That means shut up, as I've made clearly as of recently, I am done being slightly acceptable in "enforcing". And to point you apparent blindness even more, I do believe that when FastLizard4 posted that "This warning applies both to you and User:RoyboyX", the fact that both of you are being warned pretty obviously implies that RoyboyX was too at fault. Gee, that took a lot of thought... --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I would not have asked if that procedure had been accessible. I have not attempted to claim innocence: I see this as the direct result of an error on my part, in becoming too hasty in correcting RoyboyX's recent names before the closure of the RfC for that purpose. You can continue to insult me, of course. I do not care. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 00:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC. He told me to tell you that like John told Kyle to tell Sarah there is no fate but what we make. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 00:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Halo reference(s) Just thought I would drop by and tell you to go ahead an add the Gravemind references in the Trivia of Mother Brain if you would like. :P Trivia material is not merited to be meritably-citable, per say. Just word it appropriately to suggest that the Flood Gravemind may have been based on Mother Brain; so long as no absolutes are used. :) --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Although I appreciate your support, I will probably not take any action. The recent "Violet crystal" debacle has finally convinced me that this site is at the moment listing towards the direction of unprofessional and poorly-thought-out behavior, of which I want very little part. Arguing these sorts of articles has become simply too much of a drain on my time, even when (as here) I do succeed. Therefore, I will likely be leaving Wikitroid shortly for an unspecificed (but hopefully finite) period of time. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 12:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'd just like to let you know that I am trying to make it strive in the opposite direction. So many people such as ChozoBoy have made it go down this path, and now that he's gone, it can start to recover itself. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, what RoyboyX says is true. I (we) have been subtly trying to relinquish these "people" you speak of. We have been working on ChozoBoy for some time, as he was obviously nothing but, as you said, unprofessional, and very very arrogant, which does not work well with community-based operandæ. As to which being why I have been such a tyrant as of recent; one cannot reason with those who choose to deny reason. I hope you'll change your mind at some point, and be back helping us! Hopefully by then we'll be off this deserted rock called Wikia. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I will certainly keep tabs on this place for the duration, even if I do not actively participate. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 19:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Italics You don't have to format italics like ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes''. You can italicize the link itself, as in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Inter-wiki link In the summary of your edit to Phantoon, you mentioned that there is some way to link to a Zelda Wiki. It actually depends on whether the Wiki is on or off Wikia. If it's on wikia, you have to type What you want to link it as. If its off wikia, use an external link. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh. I can always link to Wikipedia just by using Wikipedia:Articlename, not an external link. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :With the exception of Wikimedia wikis, IIRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :That makes sense. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 17:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :ANYWAY, LOOK AT THE MAIN TALK PAGE! WE ARE PLANNING A BIG PARTY, REMEMBER? 21:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Believe me, I know. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Admiral, you have to do something. Piratehunter's blocking Royboyx for no reason. He did nothing wrong! 00:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I do not think Piratehunter likes me, and I know he does not listen to me. And from what I understand of the block message, what Roy did was invisible, but very serious. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't get it. Why would he be trying to do that to us? 00:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. Roy and I have had a lot of policy disagreements recently. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the matter's settled. So look at Ice Missile's talk. 01:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Do you agree with the new Summary I put down for Ice Missile? 01:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see anything wrong with it... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good, it was still the Diffusion Missile one. 01:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :My favorite subject here is the Beams and Missiles. (Don't be a grammar Nazi) 01:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :ONE LAST THING. Why did Roy not reveal his true ideas openly, more often? 06:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because we would have told him "no". "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 12:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Okay. Please tell RBX to join samwiki.wikkii.com, please, Admiral? 01:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Do it by IRC. I'm an Admin, Crat, and OS there. The creator of the wiki gave the powers to me when I asked, one at a time, a few months ago. I have not abused them ever. I can control him. Recent changes flood Wookiee123 is flooding the recent changes, preventing me from finding my edits that I'm waiting for a reply for. 00:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk to him. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. He could have a bot. It'd help. 02:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Not for making actual edits no. Only for junk like talkheaders. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. But, on wikipedias, there are bots for uploading, signature, and other useful stuff. It doesn't flood the recent changes. If I were a real user, and if I were 13, I'd have no problem with it, as I could simply check my Watchlist. But no, they have to have a "either you're 13 or older or S***W YOU" rule. (hint-S**** Attack) 02:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, when we were having a long conversation about the 25th anniversary, it was no biggie, as this site has a convenient "show or hide" conversation and page edits thing in there. It's not kicking in for wookiee123 because he's doing it for all sorts of pages, and not just one. 02:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Click 500 edits. Every edit that is made to a page has to be patrolled. Having a bot make those edits means I also have to check bot edits harder to patrol. And that isn't flooding the recent changes, trust me. You should have seen the recent changes when Metroid Other M came out. That was fun. Seriously he can make as many edits as he wants as long as he doesn't make it to the same page by forgetting to use the preview button. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC)